


Looking for a story

by Ghost1



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Childe/Sire Bond(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost1/pseuds/Ghost1
Summary: Looking for a Angel/Spike story
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angelus/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Looking for a story

Looking for a Angel/Spike story where I think Darla performs some ritual or spell on Spike in his crypt home and turns him into a Childe again and she ends up burning up and then Angel looks out for him but other older vampires want him too. Help please


End file.
